


Sweet Dreams, Chuunibyou Boy!

by xiuxi



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Study, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuxi/pseuds/xiuxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally, Tanaka Gundam would eschew the mundane, but even the Dark Lord himself cannot escape his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams, Chuunibyou Boy!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lirillith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/gifts).



Normally, Tanaka Gundam would eschew the mundane, but even the Dark Lord himself cannot escape his dreams. 

He dreams about going to school, about having a locker, about textbooks and pens and desks. He dreams about having ordinary conversations with classmates, talking about trivial things like movies, girls and manga. He dreams about opening his bento box during lunch break, buying melon bread in the cafeteria, standing in an orderly line. 

His eyebrow looks perfectly ordinary when he looks at himself in the bathroom mirror.

Most of the time he dreams about animals. About Chihuahuas, budgies and wallabies. Foxes, meerkats and salamanders. He knows everything about them, much like in real life. He dreams about taking care of them, feeding them, brushing their hair and teaching them tricks. He dreams about being competent, self-assured, comfortable in his own skin. 

Bears are conspicuously absent from all of his dreams.

Sometimes there are nightmares. He is on a boat, a sinking ship of sorts. Something is going to happen, but he cannot put his finger on what. He’s all alone, as always. Water is pouring into his cramped compartment, slowly but surely, drip by drip. He sits down on the bunk bed and waits for the inevitable. 

Gundam never panics in his dreams, but he cannot escape the undertone of despair. 

One night he dreams about Sonia. He sees her face in his dream, her bright blue eyes sparkling with intelligence and compassion, her impeccably coiffed hair. She talks to him and, for once, someone seems genuinely interested in what he has to say. In his dream, he takes her hand. It is delicate but firm and it fits so well in his. He dreams about going down the beach, taking her somewhere, away from it all. 

And for one fleeting moment he is actually happy, filled with hope. 


End file.
